Vacances à la Réunion
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Fanta et Bob sont en vacances sur une plage de la Réunion. [Défi avec des mots imposés]


_Coucou ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle petite fanfiction._

 _Je traînais un peu sur la chatbox du forum Fantabobshow tout à l'heure, et j'ai demandé aux gens présents de me donner des mots. Les voici :_

 _ **Carotte - Ornithorynque**_ **-** _ **Chambellan**_ **-** _ **Moutarde**_ **-** _ **Vision**_ **-** _ **Pierre**_ **-** _**Faucon**_ **-** _ **Pétunia**_ **-** _ **Tente**_ **-** _ **Feu**_ **-** _ **Sang**_ **-** _ **Couteau**_

 _A partir de ces mots, voilà la fanfic qui en a découlé. Je suis désolé, mais caser tout ça, c'est compliqué x_x_

 **VACANCES A LA RÉUNION**

 **Disclaimer :** Fanta et Bob sont leurs propriétés, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Désolé pour le titre, j'avais pas d'idées.

Fanta et Bob étaient au bord de l'eau, sur une plage tranquille de la Réunion. Fanta avait invité son ami pour passer deux semaines sur l'Île, histoire de le sortir un peu de son trou à rat, à Grenoble. Bob avait un peu râlé, pour bien montrer qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec l'argument de son ami, mais le revoir lui faisait tellement plaisir qu'il avait accepté volontiers le ticket que son Fanfan lui avait acheté pour son anniversaire.

En revanche, ce que notre cher Lennon n'avait pas prévu, c'était la température étouffante sur la petite île. Si Fanta semblait habitué au climat – il lui avait même dit qu'il faisait plutôt froid – Bob, lui, était littéralement en train de crâmer sur place. C'était bien le comble pour un Pyrobarbare. Fanta, lui, grignotait une **carotte**. Bob trouvait ça totalement bicurieux, de manger des carottes comme ça, sans raison, en plein milieu de l'après-midi, mais il ne disait rien. Si ça se trouve, c'était une sorte de coutume ici. Ou juste un délire de son Fanfan. Un peu comme la grosse peluche **ornithorynque** qui lui servait d'oreiller chez lui. Oui, parce qu'il avait un jour confié à Fanta qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir avec de simples oreillers. Il fallait qu'ils aient de la forme pour encourager le Pyrobarbare à dormir. Et comme Bob n'avait pas pu prendre son tigre, magnifiquement appelée par l'homme de **feu** , **Pétunia** , qui était bien trop gros pour entrer dans la soute, Fanta avait prévu le coup en lui prêtant sa peluche à lui.

Mine de rien, le Lennon commençait à avoir faim, lui aussi, à force de voir Fanta enchaîner les carottes. Il lâcha sa pelle en plastique pour sauter sur la glacière et sortir un bout de papier alu où un « Bob » était écrit. Fanta avait pensé à tout. Sandwich Jambon-Salade-Beurre-Saucisses- **Moutarde** -Ketchup. Un sandwich qui vous arrache la bouche, mais que le Pyromane appréciait plus qu'autre chose. Fanta croyait que c'était une coutume, à Grenoble ou dans sa région, mais en voyant les Grenier tirer la grimace la dernière fois qu'il était venu en France, il s'était dit que, finalement, c'était juste digne du Lennon.

« T'avais raison Fanfan. En fait c'est pas si mal de sortir. Dehors, je veux dire.  
\- J'avais compris, t'en fait pas. On va se baigner après ? »

Bob lança un regard en coin à son ami. Se baigner. Eux. A deux. Les deux geeks à l'eau en train de nager. Tout cela était très perturbant. Trop perturbant. Bob avait déjà eu une **vision** de Fanta au réveil qu'il préférait oublier, maintenant il allait voir Fanta à l'eau. Décidément, c'était les vacances de la découverte. Il finit par hocher la tête, puisque le Réunionnais continuait de le regarder, attendant une réponse. Bob avala le reste de son sandwich en une fois et suivit Fanta, qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'eau.

Fanta plongea avant lui. Bob décida de l'impressionner un petit peu avec son corps de rêve -et son caleçon Skyrim, s'il vous plaît, à l'effigie d'Ulfric Sombrage et de son **chambellan** – le Lennon piqua une tête dans l'eau claire... Pas assez profonde. Sa tête cogna contre une grosse **pierre** , et notre Pyrobarbare but la tasse. Fanta l'attrapa par le caleçon et le souleva, le ramenant à la surface, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, alors que le brun se frottait frénétiquement la tête en lançant des mots en langue draconnique qui ressemblait le plus à des insultes.

« Arrête de rire, manant. Ça fait mal, grogna Bob.  
\- Il fallait pas critiquer mon ornithorynque hier soir. Dame Réunion se venge.  
\- Dame Réunion ?! Je vais faire couler le **sang** de ta dame réunion. Personne ne s'attaque au Lennon sans en payer le prix. Prends ça coquillage dissident ! »

Il envoya son pied dans un tas de coquillage amassé sous l'eau. Malheureusement pour lui, un **couteau** de mer bien pointu le rappela à l'ordre en lui entaillant le pied. Bob n'y prêta pas attention, ce n'était pas une égratignure qui allait le tuer. Non, à la place, il sauta sur Fanta, tel un **faucon** , et lui plongea la tête sous l'eau. Fanta remonta en toussant et recrachant de l'eau, alors que Bob savourait sa victoire. Le Réunionnais ne se laissa pas démonter et lui envoya de l'eau au visage.

Quand le vent se leva, annonçant une tempête. La **tente** qui les abritait sur la plage décida de partir en voyage. Fanta fut le premier à s'en rendre compte et se décida à lui courir après, alors que Bob, recrachant l'eau qu'il avait avalé, n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Sa vengeance serait terrible. Dame Réunion et Fanta n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.


End file.
